


On That Day We Will Party

by Vexed_Wench



Series: fffc_fandom_battle | Team Time [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: A bit of drunken fluff between Number Five and Dolores.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Series: fffc_fandom_battle | Team Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185383
Kudos: 9
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	On That Day We Will Party

"I know you would have preferred something with a bit more sparkle. I looked as best I could to find something that suits you. Either this time doesn't like sequins or we landed in a stricter part of town. I don't think it really matters, to be honest. You could wear nothing but a grocery bag and still be the best-looking girl here. I have seen you wear nothing but a shopping bag and I still thought you were gorgeous. I promise when I find you something that is as sparkly as you would like will make a night of it. We'll pretend like it's New Year's eve and set off fireworks and drink expensive champagne until one of us pukes. Maybe I can find someone's secret snack cache as well. I wonder if I could find chocolate-covered espresso beans. Think about it, I would have portable coffee. How do you think that sounds? Next to getting home, I think it will be what I look forward to the most. We need a good and proper date night," Five slumped back against the crumbling wall he had been sitting in front of.

"We just have to hold it together a little longer, Dolores."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fandom Battle at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) on Dw.  
> And the prompt sparkle at [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**


End file.
